This invention relates to a portable, collapsible, self-assembling desk which may be collapsed for portability, shipment, or storage and which may be readily erected to a sturdy, useable configuration without need of assembly or other further effort. The desk in its collapsed configuration resembles a suitcase having a handle for one-handed carrying and easy portability.
The assembly of prior desks has required much time and effort, and often produces frustration since the parts and their assembly are numerous. Such desks are not readily useable when purchased due to the time and effort required for assembly, nor may they be folded for storage. Since such desks are not readily collapsed, unless taken apart, and those skilled in the art know that they tend to remain in the taken apart or the erected configuration and are not often converted between these configurations. Such desks generally are not easily collapsed and remain in their assembled position thereby occupying more space and preventing the area occupied by the desk from being utilized for other uses.
Examples of various tables which fold include U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,616 which discloses a table having a foldable base and anglable top. U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,857 discloses a table with a tiltable top which can be collapsed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,032 discloses a folding table utilizing a locking bar for positioning the table top in a upright or flat position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,555 which discloses a folding desk designed for use as a study desk or sewing machines or the like. This invention consists of crossed u-shaped legs which pivot to fold the desk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,305 which discloses an improvement upon an office desk or table which allows the legs to fold under the table by loosening screws, moving the legs out from under the table, and tightening the screws.
While the above applications allow for foldable tables and desks, the easily collapsible desk with a design allowing ample desktop space and self-assembly is a problem to which considerable attention should be given. The present desk, having such easy assembly, allows the space taken by the erected desk to be substantially recovered for other use when the desk is in the collapsed configuration. Also, the desk in the collapsed configuration allows the desk to be portable and transported in a suitcase-like manner. By providing self-assembly functionality, the present invention greatly improves over the prior designs for desks which currently exists in the field.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a portable collapsible self-assembling desk which may be collapsed thereby taking considerably less space in this configuration and which may be readily unfolded to a sturdy, useable configuration with little need of assembly or other further effort. The desk in the collapsed configuration will substantially reduce the footprint of the space occupied by the desk as compared to the erected configuration.
Another object of this invention is to have a portable collapsible desk which can be carried in a suitcase like manner utilizing a handle thereby only requiring one hand for portability and transportation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable collapsible self-assembling ready-to-use desk which contains a tray and a lower shelf for storing various materials beneath the desktop. Both the lower shelf and the tray will add structural support to the desk in the erected configuration by acting as cross-braces. The lower shelf can also serve as a modesty screen preventing anyone from viewing underneath the desk when the desk is in the erected configuration.